Too Close A Call
by rachL07
Summary: Once again there is blood typing at Forks High School...


Jasper

I whipped my head from side to side not bothering to stay at human pace. They wouldn't notice anyway. Mr Gregory was a different matter however, and I looked back to him just as every single, idiot human in the classroom, lifted their pins and pricked their fingers. An eighth of a second later, the sweet, warm inviting smell assaulted me from all angles. The rich sent swirled around me as venom poured into my mouth, my throat ripping open into a thousand waves of flame filled pain, each wave stronger than the one before it. My body readied, the muscles tensing and flexing, quivering in eagerness as I eyed each human around me. Only a second had passed since the smell first hit me, and my surprise at my self control allowed me to think clearly for a second. I had managed not to kill anyone, yet. Perhaps I could last long enough to sneak out of the room and..

I might have made it, however a laughing boy decided at that moment to run past me, chasing another of my classmates with his bloody finger. My eyes zeroed in on his finger, at the fresh warm blood oozing from the tiny millimetre long slit on the top of his finger. I slid into to a hunting crouch, and a low growl sounded from my throat as I gave in to the feral craving. I closed my eyes and sprang, letting my sense of smell guide me towards the silly little human and his delicious, delicious blood.

Alice

_Ooooh, sunny weather. Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Edward isn't going to like staying away from Bella that long. _I smiled at poor Emmett's coming antics as he attempted to distract Edward from Bella and concentrate on hunting. Though I did understand. I don't think I've been away from Jazz for more than a day since we got together. I flipped my thoughts back to the future.

_Jasper winning his and Emmett's wrestling rematch. Again. Rosalie trying to comfort and distract him pulling him up the stairs and into their deep red coloured room. Rosalie taking of her dress to reveal.._

Eugh, not again_. _I cringed out of that future and the teacher must have seen my reaction, for his eyes whipped in my direction and he directed his next question at me. As I looked directly into his eyes, my head began to swim with images.

_Mr Cable tugging his clothes of and diving onto the bed, his eyes clenched in concentration as he lowered himself onto the woman waiting there for him. She gasped as he took one deep breath and plunged into her, causing to cry out, her hands reaching up to entwine themselves in his greying hair. _

"Miss Cullen?" he asked, annoyance colouring his tone and I guessed he must've asked his question more than once. "Are you still with us?"

The class around me snickered as I pretended to jump at the sound of his voice, as though I had been daydreaming. "Oh sorry Mr Cable," I stuttered out perfectly as though I was embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. Humans were so easy to fool.

"Ah Miss Cullen, it's nice to have you back." He said, enjoying the snickers that once again floated around the room. "Now, what I asked was- " His question was drowned out as I was suddenly thrown into a future.

_My glorious husband crouched over a human, his eyes closed as he drained the blood from body he was holding in his hands. I looked behind him to see several humans had already been drained, and were slumped in their seats, propped up where they were left, their lifeless bodies limp and bloodless._

I gasped, and plunged back into the present. "Mr Cable?" I asked fighting to keep my voice even and at a normal speed. "I feel really sick. I think I'm about to throw- "I didn't even finish my sentence as I was hit with another glimpse of the future. Jasper finishing his feast and heading here, to my classroom, his once beautiful golden eyes, burning away at a fiery bright red. I ran from the classroom at a normal speed, one hand covering my mouth and the other on my stomach. If this wasn't so serious I would deserve a Grammy for those acting skills. _"Edward!" _I screamed with my mind. _"I need you! Help me!"_ I raced through the halls, not bothering with human pace; no one would see me anyway. I slammed open the door to jaspers classroom, the smell of blood hit me like a wrecking ball and I was shocked motionless by it, just as Jasper crouched and dived towards a human boy.

Edward

Damn school.

I didn't even have Bella here to distract me. Off to phoenix to visit her mother. And I couldn't go.

Damn sun.

I was itching to drag my phone out of my pocket now and make sure she was okay. I smiled as I remembered our last conversation.

"_Edward you have to stop ringing." She had said, her beautiful voice caressing my ears._

"_But I wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." I had said back, chuckling silently as I heard her sigh and read right through my pretences._

"_You were checking up on me again. And don't say you weren't. I'm fine. You've rang 8 times today already and it's not even past 11 o'clock. Give it a break for a few hours. My mum is killing me, she's annoyed I can tell, she just wouldn't say it to me."_

"_I really do miss you Bella," I replied letting my voice drop so low it was almost a growl. A velvet growl as Bella called it. "And I really did want to hear your voice.." I chuckled out loud this time as I heard her quick intake of breath._

"_Just..wait for.. me to..call ..you next time Edward." I kept chuckling as she stuttered through her sentences. I could just imagine her face. Bright red. I smiled with fondness thinking about her blushes. "Damn you Edward that isn't funny. And I mean it, I will call you next time. I'm switching it off if you call again." And with that she hung up, mumbling something like 'still dazzling me, even over the phone.' _

I chuckled again, before I realised every single person in the class was looking at me. I dived into their heads, letting their 'voices' surround me as I listened to why I was the centre of attention.

"_..Oh my god. Did Cullen just laugh. Who would've thought the ice god could actually crack a smile let alone laugh..."_

"_..Was he laughing at my answer? Oh I know I should've studied harder. Damn Cullens. Why are they all so smart, I bet they never study..."_

"_..So..good..looking..."_

"_..I wish he would look at me the way he looks at Bella, I wish anybody would. I'm going to be alone my whole life..."_

"_..So nice to see him happy, and Bella too..." _

I smiled as I listened to Angela's thoughts; she has such a lovely mind. After reading her thoughts, I realised that no one in this room, or possibly school with the exception of my family and Bella had even seen or heard me laugh. It's hardly a surprise they all turned to look at me. "Sorry Mr Banner, I didn't realise I was disrupting the class, please continue."

"Er, righto Mr Cullen. Now Miss Stanley, what were you saying-" I droned his voice out once again, both his voices and concentrated on another Bella memory to block everyone else out. Just as I was settling down into my chair again, a smile tugging at my lips, a massive verbal shout nearly jolted me right out of my chair and onto the floor. "_Edward!"_ the voice cried and I recognised Alice's 'voice'. _"I need you! Help me!"_

My chair scraped back so loudly that everyone turned to look at me, amazed that I was interrupting the lesson for a second time. "Mr Banner, please excuse me, but I have to go to the nurse. It's quite urgent." Hurry up, hurry up you old fool, my mind screamed at him as I read Jasper's thirst and mind as well as Alice's as she raced to stop him before it was too late.

"Oh, well of course Edward-" he started to reply, but I was already out of the room and blurring as I raced to save my family, and the frail humans who were not only in danger, but the danger as well. I registered the scent of blood about 50m down the hallway before I skidded to a stop just as Alice disappeared into the classroom. I burst through the door, and reading as well as seeing Jasper's intentions as Alice's mind filled with the future as well I dove across the room and slammed him into the wall, smashing bricks and mortar everywhere. A feral growl ripped through his lips as his thoughts battled between gratefulness and anger at being interrupted. Alice was next to my side in an instant, however before helping me, she grabbed a section of brick and threw it up into the ceiling, causing a section of the roof to collapse. I raised an eyebrow questioningly but she just shook her head and together we got jasper out of the classroom and away from the temptation of human blood. We wrestled with him all the way to the car before sliding him into the passenger seat, with me sitting on him and Alice speeding away, hitting 200km before we had even exited the school grounds. Before we got too far, I sent my mind back to Jasper's class room and read the thoughts there.

"_..did the roof just collapse..."_

"_..OH MY GOD I COULD'VE DIED..."_

"_..I was just sitting there, maybe I do have a guardian angel after all..."_

"_..thank goodness no one was hurt...my goodness the damage repairs is going to cost a fortune...the school can't possibly pay for it...I'm going to lose my classroom...'_

"We're safe," I told my brother and sister, "everyone thinks the roof collapsed. How did you not see it was blood-typing Alice? "

"I-I-I don't know," My dainty sister murmured. "today they were meant to be dissecting toads. I saw it."

"Teacher changed his mind at the last minute." Jasper said, pushing the words out between his clenched teeth. I could see his mind still fighting with the need to go back and kill every human in the school. " Apparently someone let all the toads go."

I looked over at Alice and I watched Jasper's possible futures slide through her head in a blur. Her face scrunched up as she tried to concentrate on which one Jasper would decide on. She breathed out a sigh of relief as one future stopped before her and she watched it play out.

Alice

Still 10 minutes from home, I sighed in relief as I watched as Jasper's future suddenly came clear. "You need to tell Esme what happened so she can tell the school, when they ring this afternoon that she pulled up out." I said to Edward before sinking into the future once again.

_The car skidded to a halt outside the house and Edward got off Jasper and ran inside to tell Esme what had happened. Jasper turned to me, his golden eyes looking straight down into me. It was hard not to grow aroused. He must have picked up on that feeling, as he smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "Thankyou Alice, for today." And running out of words he let his gratitude run through me using his gift. I smiled as I noticed more than his gratitude flowing into me, and then laughed as he became as aroused as I was. I leaned over to kiss him again, but he just smiled and grabbed me, pulling me out his side of the car and bunching me in his arms. I run my hands up his chest and over the rippling muscles, my body aching to take him inside. He laughed once more and bent down to kiss me once more, reaching behind me and pinching my bum. I grabbed his hand and yanked him into the woods, not bothering to run all the way inside. I couldn't wait that long. Pulling my shirt over my head, I turned to watch as he did too._

"Enough Alice!" Edward growled in disgust as he watched the continuation of the future in my head. Jasper turned to look at me, but I just shook my head and gave him a small smile. We pulled into the drive then and seconds later we were skidding to a halt in front of the house, and Edward jumped out to tell Esme. I smiled and looked over to my husband inviting the future to just keep on rolling.


End file.
